The Change
by toriblake95
Summary: Arnold has finally had it with Helga, and tells her to finally leave him alone… Feeling bad, Helga mopes… What happens when Phoebe gives Helga a new look, that actually brings out the truth?
1. Ch 1 - Blow Outs

Arnold took a deep breath, trying to quell the anger burning inside himself. Usually, he could handle it, brush it off, be annoyed, and get over it. But it was old, and she always got away with it. How did she do it? "_You allow her to her to."_ But WHY does she torment ME? … It just didn't make sense. And he was over it. Suddenly, Arnold was fed up, and something inside him snapped.

Arnold approached Helga with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong football head? Can't take a joke? Haha what a moron!"

"That's It Helga! I'm done! I'm done with this and done with you. I always thought you were a nice person, and were a good person under that mean bulling you did as kids, but I'M OVER IT! Leave Me Alone. Don't Talk To Me. I Don't Ever Want You To Even Contact Me, And We Are NOT Friends… Not Anymore." And with that, Arnold walked off.

Helga stood their looking cool and un-phased, but inside she was hurting deeply. "Sheesh, whats his problem? It was just a joke…"

Phoebe popped up beside Helga with her baseball mitt and sat quietly on the grass in Gerald Field, having witnessed and analyzed the whole scene played out in-front of their classmates and old friends, who had left.

"Helga, if I may inquire, I believe Arnold is tired of how you treat him."

"I can't help it Pheebs. It's just how I am."

"I understand Helga, but Arnold and nobody in our class doesn't. And if Arnold can't stand you, then neither can they."

"Who cares about their opinions. I don't need them anyways." Helga stood up and began walking to Phoebes house for their sleepover, and Phoebe followed suit, casually walking down the street.

"I know Helga, but- nobody knows why you treat Arnold so badly. Honestly Helga, sometimes I think you honestly do hate him. I know that's not the case, but, don't you have at least any kindness or friendliness towards him? We've been friends with the gang for 10 years now Helga, we are 13 years old, almost 14, and I'm honestly starting to believe that you just might have it out to torment Arnold…"

"I don't have it out for Arnold, Phoebe, he is just an easy target it all." Helga shifted uncomfortably, realizing how badly she screwed up. She had been tormenting him all week, and every day it seemed to get worse and worse. Arnold always forgave her, and let it go- but he had never once snapped at her… he sounded serious too, which made Helga deeply regret her last prank on him. Helga begrudgingly walked up the stairs into her best friends bedroom, and Phoebe followed close behind and locked the door.

"Helga, I know Arnold is an easy target for pranks, but that can't be why you single him out all the time, Helga. Tell me the truth, Helga. Why do you pick on Arnold?"

"I told you Phoebe, he is-"

"Helga, I'm not buying into that bullshit anymore. Tell me the truth."

Helga stood mouth gaping at what Phoebe just said… "Did you just cuss? OUT LOUD?"

"Yes. Now tell me the truth Helga. I'm your best friend. I've been by your side since we were 3, and I've never told anybody about any of the secrets you've shared with me. You can trust me Helga. Just tell me why you pick on Arnold so much?" Phoebe sat on her bed, waiting for an honest answer.

Helga sat on her air mattress bed uncomfortable with the situation she was being forced into. "Phoebe… its something I'm not ready to tell you, or anybody…"

"Helga, I've been by your side since we were 3, and I've never told anybody about any of the secrets you've shared with me. Heck, I've never even mentioned them back to you, just because I didn't want to upset you with them. Just tell me WHY you pick on Arnold, Helga. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It is that bad Phoebe. People found out ONCE and I was a laughing stock for it. I don't want to say it."

"Helga, just tell me. I'm not going to tell anybody, I never have. I just want to understand why, so I can help back you up, and possibly even support the dynamic of it, or figure out how to stop you from doing it. I promise not to tell, Helga." Phoebe reached out her pinky finger, and Helga aggressively studied the outstretched pinky, considering all the possibilities of telling Phoebe the truth. Finally Helga shook pinkies with Phoebe and sighed. Phoebe sat eagerly waiting.

"I…ke…nld." Helga

"What, Helga?"

"I…Ke.. Nld…."

"Helga, You're Mumbling."

Helga took a deep breath and kept her eyes closed as she spoke slowly while a blush crept onto her face. "I… Like… Arnold… Shortman…"

Phoebe thought she hadn't heard Helga correctly "Helga, I'm going to ask you to repeat that again. I believe I didn't hear you clearly."

Helga took another deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, and spoke even more slowly than before. "I… Helga G. Pataki… LIKE – LIKE… Arnold P. Shortman…"

Phoebe sat in place analyzing what she had heard. _'HELGA LIKES ARNOLD… But… It doesn't make any sense… she bullies him on a daily basis. She has never once shown an ounce of kindness towards him… well, actually that's not true… Helga did do…. And then there was the time she… and…'_ Slowly it all began to make sense to Phoebe, and the more sense it made, the bigger her smile became. '_Helga likes Arnold…'_

"…Phoebe, please DON'T laugh at me…" Helga nearly whimpered

Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Helga on the floor in a ball with her legs curled to her chest, in a ball. Phoebe was surprised to see Helga in such a vulnerable state. She had NEVER seen Helga so… afraid. Phoebe went to sit beside her best friend and comfort her. "Helga, I would never laugh at you. I was smiling because I was thinking about how true it was. I was figuring it out… Honestly, I didn't realize Arnold was _'ice cream'_ but now that I know how you feel about him, I want to know why you treat someone you like so much, so badly?"

Helga sat in silence and let Phoebe figure it out. Suddenly Phoebe jolted to life with realization.

"You never wanted anybody to know! That's why! But Helga! If you're nice to him, and show him the side of you that I see, I'm sure he would find it hard to resist you! You're a lovable person, Helga!"

"No I'm not Phoebe. Im Ugly, Annoying and a Bitch. You know what everybody really thinks about me. Im not going to argue it with them, and if I want my secret safe, im going to have to keep being mean to Arnold."

"Helga, you don't have to do that. You're not an awful person, they just don't know you like I do. If they got to know you the way I do, they would all want to be more like you." Helga analyzed Phoebe's worlds quietly. Phoebe suddenly had an idea "Helga, how much do you trust me?"

"More than anybody I know… Why?" Helga was suddenly nervous from the look on Phoebe's face.

"I think it's time we reinvented you." Phoebe smirked to herself. Helga's eyes grew 3 sizes, and she gulped nervously before being dragged into Phoebe's bathroom.


	2. Ch 2 - Dug Outs

Helga bit her lip… She didn't know if she could go out looking like this… it was so… foreign. Suddenly Phoebe appeared beside Helga and patted her on the shoulder for reassurance.

"It's okay, Helga. You're still you, no matter what. We just… reinvented your look." Phoebe smiled _'This will be good for Helga… This will break the cycle she has been stuck in…'_

Helga took a deep breath before opening Phoebe's front door and walking outside and towards Gerald Field with her best friend and their baseball gloves. Helga tried to keep her breath steady, but with each step she found it more difficult to breathe than before. Suddenly Helga turned to run, but Phoebe was stronger than she looked and pinned Helga into the building against the sidewalk.

"Phoebe, LET ME GO! IM NOT DOING THIS!" Helga was struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"HELGA! STOP IT!" Helga froze. Phoebe was never this loud, it was rare she ever yelled, but when she did, it was stronger than any natural storm. "You are beautiful, inside and out, and we only changed you on the outside. You're still the same Helga, but you have the outside look to prove it. I want you to go to Gerald Field, and prove them all wrong. You're Helga Pataki. You don't take crap from anyone! Do you understand me?!"

Helga nodded, afraid of Phoebe for once in her life. Phoebe released her grip on Helga, and the girls continued walking, finally reaching Gerald Field for their Saturday Morning Baseball Game.

Everyone turned to see who arrived and nobody moved when their eyes landed on Helga. Suddenly, Helga was more self-cautious, but didn't show it to anybody on the field, and walked to the catchers mound for her position. Every pair of eyes on the field followed Helga, and she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She shook her head to remove her down and curly hair out of her face, and tucked some loose strands behind her ears, revealing Helga's clear face, with only mascara and perfectly tweezed eyebrows. Suddenly everyone gasped.

"OH… MY… GOD…" Rhonda Lloyd slowly approached Helga with one arm nearly extended and a gaping mouth. "Helga, is that you?"

"Yes, princess Lloyd. Any other ridiculous questions?"

Suddenly the field jolted to life and everybody ran towards Helga to get a better look at her and talk to her. Phoebe stayed by the half-gated entrance to Gerald field. Gerald and Arnold approached Phoebe with their baseball bat and baseball mitts. Arnold had a yahoo soda and Gerald was chewing on a Bar.

"Hey Phoebe. Glad to see you. And you're not with Helga." Gerald smiled at his crush.

"Hey Phoebe" Arnold greeted casually, and smiling at Gerald's crush. He hoped they would get together soon. It was getting old watching them cluelessly flirt with each other. If beating around the bush was a contest, they won hands down.

"Hey Phoebe, what's all the commotion?" Gerald pointed with his thumb to a crowd by the pitchers mound.

"Go see for yourselves." Phoebe smiled happily. She wanted to se the looks on their faces when they saw Helga.

Arnold and Gerald shrugged before walking over towards the commotion, with Phoebe beside them, an all-knowing smile on her face.

Suddenly the crowd split open allowing Arnold and Gerald to see what- or rather- WHO all the commotion was about. Both boys stood with their mouths wide open, only they didn't see who everyone else saw.

Arnold's face contorted into _'The Look'_ and Gerald noticed it too. "CECILE?!" Gerald shouted. Arnold had been obsessed with this girl since almost 4 years ago on Valentines day. He never got over her, and he knew Arnold held a high torch out for Cecile. Now here she was, right before them, in their very own neighborhood.

Arnold spit out his Yahoo soda and gasped, before he ran up to Cecile and hugged her tightly. Helga shifted uncomfortably, and felt like a complete moron. _'Of course! DOI! He has never seen me with my hair down like this. He doesn't know it's me, and neither does Gerald! Just my freaking luck! Helga, you're an idiot. Note to self, never let Phoebe toy with my looks ever again.'_

"Cecile! I can't believe it! It's really you! You're actually here! I never thought I'd see you again! I missed you so much!" Arnold let her go, but only to get a better look of her. Arnold was beyond thrilled. Hopefully she still wanted to be his special someone, and hopefully she wasn't going anywhere this time.

Now it was everyone else's turn to be confused… Phoebe was extremely confused "Uh, Who is Cecile?"

"Arnold's French pen pal from fourth grade. They went on a date in fourth grade and Arnold has always had a thing for her. Remember? She was all he could talk about that entire next month of school." Gerald was cool and collected, happy that his best friend had finally found the girl he spent so much time chasing after only to come out empty handed. But now Cecile was here, and Gerald was happy for Arnold.

"Nooo… That's Helga." Rhonda pointed out.

"No, her name is Cecile. My French pen pal." Arnold clarified.

"No, That's Helga." Harold tried to convince him.

"Her name is Cecile, you guys!"

"No, it's Helga. Look at her, Arnold. That's HELGA. As in Helga Pataki."

Helga could only sit in shear fear as the debate went on about her true identity. She didn't say a word.

This went on for a few more minutes, only escalating further between the kids until finally Phoebe was fed up with it!

"SHUT UP!" the field silenced. "That's Better. Now Gerald, Arnold. You truly believe that this is Cecile, Arnolds former Pen Pal from France?"

"We KNOW she is his old pen pal." Gerald stated for the both of them, since Arnold was giving Helga/Cecile _'The Look'_ again, and gently holding her hand mesmerized by her gorgeous face. Helga was frozen in terror.

"Boys, I hate to break this to you, but that is Helga. I gave her a make over last night. That isn't Cecile. I have before and after pictures to prove it. See…" Phoebe held out her phone, letting Gerald see the transition Helga had made last night… Gerald was beyond flabbergasted… That was Helga, Arnold was gawking at like a love-stricken fool. Gerald suddenly tackled Arnold to the floor in an attempt to get him away from the crazy neighborhood bully.

"Gerald, what are you doing?" Arnold and Gerald began to struggle.

"Saving you buddy! That's not Cecile! It's Helga!" Gerald managed to pin Arnold down.

"No its not, Gerald! It's Cecile!" Arnold tried desperately to get up.

"No, Arnold, It's Not! Look!" Phoebe showed Arnold the transformation photos as Gerald held him down. Arnold finally quit resisting and looked at the photos, only to come to the realization that it wasn't Cecile… it was Helga… Gerald let him up, but Arnold was now extremely angry.

"How dare you! Are you really that crazy? Tricking me into thinking you were my beloved French pen pal, Cecile! That's just cruel, Helga!" Of all the low things Helga had done to him, this had to be top 10.

"Arnold" Phoebe defended "That was never her intention! We did this for Helga, Not as a prank. Helga didn't feel good about herself, and I thought a makeover would help her feel better! I didn't know it would make her appear as your French pen pal."

Arnold began storming off the field, his dislike for Helga growing through the roof. Everybody stood awestruck at what just happened, and Helga looked down to her feel sad, and uncomfortable.

Gerald didn't follow, thinking his best friend needed some alone time to quell his heartbreak.

Everybody else stood there confused, and nobody with answers. The group decided the best thing to do was to start their game.

"Helga, where are you going?" Phoebe asked quietly

"I need to go take care of something." Phoebe began to follow Helga "Alone, Phoebe." Helga clarified.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, this is something I have to do, alone." Helga assured her friend "I'll be back later."

"Okay Helga, good luck!" Phoebe hugged her best friend, before sharing goodbyes as Helga walked to the Shortman Boarderhouse.


	3. Ch 3 - Call Outs

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

"Hello?" Phil greeted the girl at the door.

"Hi… Uh, is Arnold home?" Helga shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"You're Arnold's little friend with the one eyebrow! Yes! Shortman is upstairs, but he seems upset. Maybe you can go cheer him up!" Phil let Helga in the house and led her up the stairs into Arnold's room. "Good luck with him." Phil nudged Helga, before leaving downstairs.

Helga took a deep breath and entered Arnold's bedroom. She noticed Arnold laying down on his bed with his face in the pillow. He looked defeated, and angry. Helga hated herself. _'Why do I always have to screw things up? They weren't intentional… So why is it always me screwing it up?'_

"What do you want grandpa?" Arnold lifted his head, but only enough so he could speak clearly, and he didn't open his eyes.

"Uh… It's Helga… Cecile… Whatever you want to call me."

"Go Away."

"No. I didn't come all this way just to be told to go away."

"It wasn't a request."

"I don't care if it was a law on the declaration of independence. Talk to me football head."

"No. Just go away. You've caused enough damage."

Helga took a deep breath and spoke sincerely "Arnold… look, I'm sorry I always torment you. I don't know why, it's just how I am. I don't mean to do it, honestly-" Arnold lifted his head and faced her to argue but Helga cut him off "-and before you go yelling at me, No. This wasn't intentional. This was Phoebe's work." Helga motioned to her new look. "I forgot I did this as Cecile, and I honestly hoped you forgotten all about it." Suddenly Helga slapped her mouth closed… _'Good going bone-head! Now he knows you faked being Cecile! Criminey Helga! Can't you do anything right?!' _

Arnold sat up, with his mouth open staring at Helga… _'So she was Cecile… but… that meant… Cecile wasn't real… She was Helga…'_

"You're…" Arnold couldn't even finish his sentence… and suddenly his whole world felt upside down…_ 'but this didn't make any sense… Why would Helga dress up as Cecile in 4th grade?'_ Now Arnold was extremely confused….

Arnold and Helga both took a moment to register and analyze their thoughts. Finally Arnold spoke.

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why… Everything Helga! Why? Why are you so mean to me? Why did you pretend to be Cecile? Why…?"

"… Arnold… I can't…"

"YES YOU CAN, Helga! You know why you do all these things! Why to me!? What have I ever done to you, Helga? I've always been kind and tolerant of your behavior towards me until yesterday, and today you literally went all out just to show it! Why!?" Arnold was fuming, and it was hard to tell if he was mad or hurt…

"I just can't Arnold! Okay?! I can't!" Helga folded her arms against her chest and looked down…

"Helga, I know you're not this mean and horrible like everybody thinks you are! Tell me the truth!"

Helga continued to look down, nearly to the point of tears.

"Helga, either you tell me the truth, or you get out of my house and leave me alone for good. Your choice." Part of him hoped she would leave, but most of him truly wanted her to stay and tell him the truth, so maybe they could even become friends someday and leave this all behind them…

"Okay! So I'm not this mean, nasty, horrible person people think I am… You've seen past it all this time… I just…never wanted people to know…"

"Know what Helga?"

"Know that… that…"

"C'mon Helga, you can tell me…"

"I never wanted them knowing my secret…"

"Your secret? What Secret?" Arnold was curious now.

"My secret… I've kept it since I was 3 years old… The first time people almost found out…they started laughing…"

"Who? And when did they find out?"

"Harold, Sid, Rhonda… Some other kids… When we were in preschool…the day we met…"

"Well… what did they almost find out, and why would they laugh?"

"My secret, and because they thought it was funny… and I was just so tired of being laughed at, and put down… So I snapped, and this is me now… or at least what people see. I'm never truly like that… Ask Phoebe… I'm not as horrible as people think…" Helga kept her head down, but her voice was audible.

"So you're mean… to hide your secret? " Arnold scooted beside Helga, intrigued that she was finally opening up to him.

"Exactly…"

"But Helga, what is your secret that you're so desperately trying to protect?"

"You wont believe me if I told you…"

"Try me."

"I can't Arnold… I just can't."

"Yes, you can, Helga."

"No I can't Arnold… You'll just laugh at me, and hate me."

"Helga, I've never laughed at you, and I could never hate you."

"You did the other day…" Helga said sadly.

"No I didn't Helga… I'm just tired of you treating me so badly… It's gone on since we were kids… and I just want to know why… and I have a strong feeling that it's because of your secret… It makes you mean to everyone… So if you told me, and we fixed it, it might fix things between us…"

"…"Helga sat silently debating on finally telling Arnold the truth.

"Helga, deep down, I have always wanted to be your friend. You're smart, funny, and interesting. But I can't be friends with someone who always acts like they hate me." Arnold stared at Helga, hoping that he finally broke through her walls.

Helga sighed deeply before speaking "…I…lke…ou…." Helga held her head down and covered her face

"What Helga?"

"I…lke…ou…"

"You're mumbling and I can't understand you." Arnold scooted closer to Helga, until he was right beside her…

Helga looked at Arnold honestly, and he finally saw Helga's perfect blue eyes. They captured him in a trance until Helga spoke to him. "Arnold, what I'm about to tell you is not a joke, a prank or some idiotic thing… It's not the slightest bit laughable, and if you laugh at me, I swear I will walk out of here…"

"Okay Helga, I Promise. Now Tell Me."

Helga took a calming deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Arnold to convey to him that she was not joking… "I Like You… Like You… as in… I always have… since we were three… like… since our first day at urban tots preschool… "Helga's head was down and if Arnold could see her face, he would know that there was a deep blush growing, and small tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Arnold's eyes almost grew out of his sockets… "Did you just say…?"

"…yes…"

"…and you have always..."

"…yes…"

"…but you bully me because…"

"…yes…"

"…and you didn't want anybody finding…?"

"…yes…"

"…and you were Cecile because…"

"…yes…"

There was full silence. Helga felt as though Arnold was going to kick her out laughing at her feelings… Arnold didn't know how to handle what she felt towards him…

Finally Arnold Spoke "But Helga, why didn't you just tell me…?"

"Weren't you listening?" She wasn't hostile when she spoke "They laughed at me, and I was tired of being pushed around… I don't want anybody knowing what I'm truly like, or how I truly feel because they'll laugh at me." Arnold noticed the crack in Helga's voice as she spoke, and knelt down in front of her. Arnold lifted her chin up and saw the silent tears falling from Helga's eyes, those perfect baby blue eyes that automatically captured Arnold in a trance… and Arnold finally saw how beautiful the real Helga was.

Helga sat staring into Arnold's jungle, jelly bean eyes. Arnold finally noticed all the hurt behind Helga's eyes… It was hard not to… Once you got past her looks, it was hard to NOT see Helga for who she truly was, and finally, the cryptic young Pataki wasn't so mysterious after all.

"Helga… You really like me?" Arnold wanted to be sure this was no joke. Helga looked at him with her tear stained eyes, and Arnold knew Helga wouldn't be crying like this if she was joking. "Okay Helga… I believe you… But… If I may ask… Why do you like me?"

"The same reasons everyone else does…"

"But I thought you hated all that stuff about me?"

"No Arnold… I actually like all that stuff about you… I just made fun of you for it because I never wanted people to see how much I like you… I'm not a mean person… I… I just don't know how to express emotion…"

"What? Everybody knows how to express emotions, Helga."

"Not me."

"Of course you do-"

"Not when you have a family like mine…"

"You're family loves you Helga. They show you they care all the time."

"No Arnold… They don't. My dad is a big blowhard who only cares about Beeper Sales and His Image. My mother is obsessed with smoothies, which I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but there's a lot of alcohol in them. And Olga is a star child. Everybody loves her, and because she gets all the attention, she unknowingly hogs it all. My parents rarely ever notice me, and if I do something great, Bob wants to exploit me for it. The Spelling Bee, Saving The Neighborhood… It's all business to him… That's not love, That's control… You're the only person I know who doesn't manipulate others for your own selfish needs and desires… and I admire you for that… but that day in the rain when we were three… you were the first person to show me genuine true kindness… and I've always had a crush on you… Since the day we met…"

Arnold thought over Helga's words, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to like this side of her. "But why dress up as Cecile?"

"…because I'm pathetic and wanted a date with you so badly… I wanted to see what you truly thought of me, and I thought I would be safe since I would be disguised as someone else… It worked too because you told me I bugged you, a lot… but you ended up falling for me… well not me, but Cecile me…"

"Okay… So… " Arnold didn't know where to carry on. This was honestly too much to think about.

"So, you hate me now right?" Helga concluded

"No Helga. I don't hate you… I'm just trying to figure out everything, especially how you hid it so well."

"Well football head, it wasn't really too hard. Just switch mean and nice. Whatever I wanted to do, I just did the opposite."

"So, you really do like me…?"

"Yep. And as expected, you don't like me back." Outside Helga was calm and collected, but inside Helga's heart was breaking slowly, and all that was left were his words to confirm it.

"Well Helga, that's not true. I know I don't feel as strongly for you as you do me right now, but I just found out, and we're only 13… You're years ahead of me with feelings, and I don't know how much I could like-like you."

"So how do you feel about me…?"

"Honestly, I know I DON'T hate you, but I don't love you either…" Arnold said "BUT, I do want to get to know you better… I really like this side of you Helga, and honestly, I don't think it would take much for me to like the real you, but I've never seen the real you before… I can't promise a relationship or anything like that… but I would like to be close friends with you… If that's okay with you…"

"So… you actually want to be my friend?"

"Of course Helga. I've always wanted to, but you just never let me see the real you."

"Well, that's the thing. I am bossy and clumsy. Im loud and shy… Honestly Arnold… I don't think you could ever feel the same way about me… We can be friends, but I know we wont evolve past that… The real me isn't as likable either…"

"Well Helga, I like the side of you that you're showing me…and I think I could like you, but I want it to be the REAL you… I'm tired of girls pretending to be someone else around me just to date me… and knowing that you have an entirely different personality than what you show people, makes me want to know everything about you."

"…really?"

"Yes, really." Arnold assured her.

"Okay… we'll what do you want to know?"

"Hm… Well… Why do you always call me Football Head?"

"Honestly, I don't know… It wasn't supposed to be an insult when I said it, but I was 3 when I called you that… Honestly I thought of it more as a pet name."

"So it wasn't intentionally mean?"

"Nope. I never meant for it to be."

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered or insulted."

"Well you spent the last 10 years being insulted by it."

"haha true. But now that I know, I kinda like it. Especially since you came up with it and nobody else calls me that. Every girl calls me 'Baby' or something ridiculous like that… I kinda like yours much better."

"Doi football head. It's not genuine if it isn't from me."

"Whatever you say Helga."

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

And with that, Arnold and Helga talked into the rest of the evening. Helga stayed for Dinner, and so began the official start of their summer before 8th grade.


	4. Ch 4 - Show Outs

Last night had been one for the books after Arnold walked her home, and gave her his phone number. She had walked inside with her usual "I'm home!" before coming in to find her mom making dinner and greet her with a hug before going back to cooking. She walked in and found Big Bob on the couch watching 'Wrestle Mania'. "Bob, you started it without me!" Bob turned to his daughter, Helga expected some dismissive remark, but was stunned to see his face change to a curious look and hear him say "Why are you wearing that? Get yourself some nice clothes girl!" before grabbing his wallet and handing her his credit card. "Uh- Dad? Are you okay?" Helga said holding his credit card, absolutely dumbfounded. Bob didn't respond but continued to focus on the TV.

Helga, feeling a bit traumatized by what had just occurred, got up from the couch and went upstairs to do some online shopping for some new clothes, since her current wardrobe consisted of old, frumpy and work out outfits that no longer fit her correctly. She chose clothes that were more her style, which consisted of women's baseball tee's, sports bra's, bras, tank tops, two new jackets, a few pairs of skinny jeans, plus a pretty swimsuit since it was now summer, but also picked out a nice dress or two she couldn't resist getting incase a certain football head decided to ask her on a date, or something crazy like that- HEY! A girl can dream! Bob hadn't given her a budget, and her total without coupons was $275… Helga began to coupon it down and only chose items from the clearance section and managed to coupon the total down to $125! She decided she had done good and placed the order. She then returned Bob his card and ate dinner with her parents. Bob asked her how much she spent, and when she told him the total he looked angry. Helga flinched before Bob stated annoyed "Helga, I asked you to pick out new clothes, meaning all your current ones go. You should've spent more. You are a Pataki, and Pataki's always look nice, girl!" and handed Helga the card. Helga was pretty sure her jaw had just dislocated itself from her mouth… "Bob, my total without coupons was $275, and I managed to get it down to $125… and you're asking me to spend more of your money?" Bob continued to eat his food "Spend what you want, you're my daughter and my girls only get the best! You and Olga are allowed to have whatever you want! You both make me so proud!" Helga looked at her dad's credit card, and shook her head.

Later that night she had spent a good amount of time last night in front of her bathroom mirror observing the new her. She was, without a doubt, pretty. Rhonda had texted her asking if she and Phoebe wanted to go shopping later that week, and Bob had told her "Go tomorrow with your friends." Before handing her his credit card again for the third time that night. Helga rolled her eyes. She did not feel comfortable taking Bob's money, but at least he was somewhat acting like a dad now. She shot Rhonda a response and Rhonda was more than thrilled Helga was so eager to go shopping so soon. Phoebe wanted new clothes for summer anyways, and was happy to be going along with the rest of the girls from their class that Rhonda had invited.

Helga had to admit she looked really good, and because of how little make up she wore she didn't have any acne. She had been lucky enough to have a straight smile and big blue eyes that coupled with her long blonde hair. Helga realized she was starting to grow in her chest area, and didn't know how comfortable she was with it. She decided bras were a must when the girls went shopping. Helga looked at her slim figure that her current clothes didn't show off, and she never really paid attention to. She decided to raid her closet again for clothes she would need to get tomorrow when shopping. Bra's, sports bras, t-shirts, pants and shorts, swimsuits, shoes and basically everything. She suddenly realized her wardrobe was all Olga's hand-me-downs, and didn't fit her correctly at all. They weren't correctly proportioned with her body. She needed a new closet at this point. She picked up her shoes, which she had been wearing the last two years. They were white when she got them, but they were covered in dirt and falling apart entirely… She was disappointed her dad was only doing this now that she looked pretty, but at least her family somewhat acknowledged her now, even going as far as to call her by her name. She would stay pretty, but not for her parents sake. She was doing this because she liked how she looked. Her eyebrows didn't make her insecure and neither did the rest of her body. She was still tough, and she would show it. She would just have to learn how to be friends with Arnold while doing it. Helga got showered and picked the nicest outfit she could assemble for tomorrow before going to bed.

Rhonda had picked the girls up that morning, eager to have a shopping trip with them all. "Finally, Helga, darling you have come to your senses and became one of the beautiful people!" Rhonda said as they finished picking up the last few girls. They had valet parking and were able to shop as they pleased. They started at Charlotte Russe making their way through Hollister, A&amp;F, American Eagle, Forever 21, Nordstrom, Journey's, Tilly's, Tiffany &amp; Co. for Princess Lloyd, Dillard's, JCP &amp; Sephora before ending their trip at Victoria's Secret. Helga gulped at the beautiful models advertising the clothing. Rhonda grabbed Helga's arm and dragged her in, while Phoebe and Lila pushed Helga inside from behind her. Helga felt like she was in another realm. Was she really supposed to wear this stuff? It was sooo… Sexy? Provocative? Sensual? Not her. Helga turned to make a B-Line before the Sport Section caught her eye… Sports bras, yoga pants, gym bags and so much more… Her eyes lit up as she caught glances of her favorite football team on baseball style shirts and leggings. Helga suddenly began to feel more at ease with the women's lingerie store. She liked Hollister perfumes better but VS had some very beautiful sports items for her. She grabbed the items she wanted, containing pairs of underwear from their current deal, some push up bra's, Sports bras, Leggings, and sleepwear, tried them on and because she spent over $150, she received a $45 PINK gym bag for $15 and a matching free PINK water bottle. Helga was very proud considering everything was on sale. Every store she had been to she shopped in the clearance section, which seemed to have the items she wanted, and if she found something she liked at regular price, she had found a coupon for it online. Helga was so happy for summer sales! The girls went to the valet area and got in the car, and Helga was surprised when Rhonda gave Helga a Tiffany &amp; Co. Bow necklace in pink. Rhonda called it a "Welcome to the club" gift. Helga took the beautiful gift and promised to wear it that evening. The girls got a bite to eat at the Slaucens before going home to get ready for the baseball game. Helga put all her new clothes away and put her old clothes in a large box and tossing it in the back corner of her closet. She was happy to have such nice new clothes. She picked out a white and pink baseball t-shirt sports bra and black PINK yoga pants, with her new black/pink sneakers. She smiled at what she saw in the mirror. Her hair was in a single ponytail with her pink bow, and she was wearing her new necklace from Rhonda.

Helga walked to Gerald Field with pep in her step. She was still tough, but she was now gorgeous on the outside- and her confidence had begun to grow because of it.


	5. Ch 5 - Hang Outs

Helga stepped onto Gerald field, and every guys jaw visibly dropped, while the girls smiled. Helga literally stole the show, and all she did was walk to home base. She had a few loose strands of hair covering her face, but you could actually see her face now, which had such little make up on (only mascara). The boys looked at each other very sheepishly.

Harold began to crack up "HELGAS A GIRL! AHAHAHA! NOT SO TOUCH NOW ARE YOU HEL-GA! AHAHAHA!" Helga approached Harold with ease before pushing him down and placing her foot on his stomach "I might be pretty now but I can still beat the shit out of you pink boy." Helga smiled and walked back to home base while the rest of the kids snickered at the sight. Harold stood up and brushed himself off mumbling "Madame Fortress Mommy" under his breath.

"My Miss Helga, you sher look awful perty today." Stinky said as he stood at home base waiting for Harold to pitch. "Thanks Stink-o, but keep your eye on the ball." Harold had already thrown the pitch "Strike One!" Helga shouted throwing the ball back. Stinky hit the ball the second time and landed it in the outfield. He made it to second base before the ball had almost caught up to him. Next was Sheena, then Sid, Rhonda, Phoebe, and Lorenzo. Then the teams switched. Helga was first to bat and Arnold could only watch with anticipation at Helga. Sid, being at the Pitchers Mound, was staring at Helga and was nearly wacked in the face by the bat. Helga ran like hell to first, then second and to third before chancing it and making a B-Line for Home base! Arnold was helpless as he watched her slim/toned body run the bases with her long legs. Eugene had dropped the ball and when he finally managed to grab it he missed throwing it to home base, almost hitting Harold in the stands/dug out. "Home Run!" Sid shouted as Helga made it to home plate! Phoebe ran to hug Helga and congratulate her with water! Helga was smiling for the first time and Arnold was absolutely captivated by it.

They continued playing the game, and by 6 o'clock, the game ended with 6-9. Helga's team had won, and Arnold asked Helga and Phoebe if they would like to get some ice cream at Slaucens to celebrate their team's win. The girls were happy to agree, and grabbed their equipment before walking causally with the guys to the diner. The girls sat across from each other with Arnold and Gerald beside them respectively. They ordered their usual food and ate, talking about plans for the summer.

"I know when you fly up to Kentucky my dad is dragging us to some beach by the coast. Its somewhere I went when we were 9, Arnold's family showed up there for Spring Break with My family the same year, unintentionally of course," Helga said as she played with her ice cream with her spoon "but even though my dad swore that place off, Olga convinced him we go again, so while you're in Kentucky, I'll be at the beach while Olga shows off, my mom learns tango? and Bob gets sunburned before meeting some stupid client." Helga finished before eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"My family was also planning a trip to that beach this summer too, Gerald was planning on going to come with us. We were planning the week before the 4th of July." Arnold added, stealing a spoonful of Helga's ice cream that the girls were sharing.

"That's when my dad was planning because Olga is going to meet us there for the week. She's flying in around June 24. Are you staying at the same beach house?"

"Yeah, Grandpa likes it and so does my grandma."

Phoebe smiled and looked at her phone "Excuse me!" She said before going outside and calling her mom. Arnold excused himself to the bathroom.

"So Helga, the new look…" Gerald started

Helga rolled her eyes, but smiled so he knew she wasn't hostile "what about it hairboy?"

"You look so different now, it's just foreign is all. I guess I'm just used to the scowling and tough attitude."

"I can go back to being like that if you want" Helga threatened, knowing she honestly wouldn't but would still be her tough self.

"No, No, It's a good change. Plus you're not picking on Arnold anymore, or anyone- except Harold." Gerald laughed "Seriously though, what you did to him back there was golden!"

Helga smiled "Glad you enjoyed it, Gerald-o." Helga scooped another bit of ice cream into her mouth.

"So we're cool now?" Gerald asked with his fist out, as if a fist bump was an agreement handshake. Helga bumped his fist and smiled.

"I still can't believe you pulled off being Cecile." Gerald stated "Arnold was crazy about it for a while, and always brought Cecile up EVERY Valentines Day. Why didn't you just tell him?" Gerald said as he enjoyed his chocolate/vanilla swirl with nuts.

Helga had been prepared for this "I wanted to know what he thought of me, and I figured if I didn't look like me, but as someone else, then I could find out. It worked too. He told me I bugged him, but then he started liking Cecile me, but he had another date going on so I got mad and forgot I was undercover, then the real Cecile showed up out of nowhere and I ran off."

"You could've just asked him." Gerald licked his spoon

"No, because Arnold would have sugarcoated it the way he always does with his Arnold-Do Gooder-Ness, besides, that's not my style." Helga said nonchalantly.

"Hmm, I can see Arnold being nice about it so I'll give you that." Gerald had to admit he liked this honest side to Helga. It was nice to see her being kinder than usual, and actually able to openly talk to the cryptic Helga G. Pataki. "So what is your style then?"

"That, Hair Boy, is one of the many things you are better off not knowing about me." Helga said coolly while taking out her ponytail and allowing her hair to fall out into a straight down style. "Just like I will never understand how you get your hair to do that freakishly tall straight style!" They began heartedly laughing, and Gerald didn't feel insulted at all. He could get used to Helga being like this, since she was Phoebe's best friend after all.

Arnold watched the display from the bathroom hallway and was finding it hard to resist Helga. He was greatful to get to know her last night, and peek into the mystery that was Helga G. Pataki. She was also his friend now, and he was glad they could go out like this without having some weird scenario play out and him leaving covered in food or being insulted all evening. Helga's attitude had finally been figured out by him. She was sarcastic and tough, but it wasn't from a place of hate. It was a shield for her. He looked at his phone, it was now 7:15. Gerald had been wanting to talk to Phoebe, and Arnold prayed he would ask her out this time, but had heard the girls talking about a sleepover possibly tonight. Arnold decided to ask Helga to come over and watch a movie with him and talk, that sounded good, and if she was spending the night at Phoebe's, he would just walk Helga to Phoebe's with Gerald there, and Gerald could walk back to the boarding house with him for their sleepover. He watched Helga and Gerald laughing, enjoying the uncommon site. Arnold approached the table, which Phoebe had returned to seconds before him.

"So, it turns out I am able to sleepover at your house tonight Helga! Also, my mom and uncle got into a fight, so we wont be going to Kentucky for the 4th of July, and I am welcome to attend with your family if your father allows me!" Phoebe chirped happily.

"Uh, Phoebe, I was kinda hoping I could hangout with you alone for a bit tonight. Its been cool with Arnold and Helga, but I kinda want to spend some time with you, ya know?" Gerald said sheepishly with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You should go!" Helga chimed "I'll find something to do to kill time, go have fun!"

"Are you sure Helga? I mean, I would hate to abandon you alone for a few hours…" Phoebe sat nervously fidgeting her thumbs.

"Actually, I was wondering if Helga wanted to come hangout with me at the boarding house and watch a movie or something?" Arnold asked casually.

"Sure! See Phoebe, I'll be fine! Go hangout with Gerald. We can meet up later or something?" Helga insisted.

"How about we walk you girls back to Helga's house around 11? Gerald and I were gonna have a sleepover anyways at my house."

"Sounds like a plan. Go have fun Phoebe!" Helga insisted.

"Thank you, Helga!" Phoebe hugged her best friend.

They paid the bill and the couples split off their separate ways. Helga smiled, she was going to hangout with Arnold, alone!... WAIT! She was going to hangout with Arnold ALONE! Suddenly Helga began to panic internally, growing more nervous with each step.

* * *

To my committed readers: I feel bad for having a social life and not writing, so I'll indulge you with 2 chapters tonight. By The Way, I left on a cliff hanger on purpose! MWAHAHAHAHA!

I'll update again when I get a day off, or I feel like it. Got it, geekbait?


End file.
